If Inu and Sessho Had an Older Sis
by Insane Kawaii Shippo-Chan
Summary: All she wanted was a hug, but Inu Yasha lost his sword in the end. Now Sessho-Maru needs to give it back. *REPOST*


I re-edited this because there was some things missing.  
  
Welcome to my second funny One-shot fic. I had a made a comic out of this but I unfortunately lost it. ::starts crying:: God it was funny too. In my friends opinions that is. So, since I don't have the comic, what they say will be different in this fic. But one day, I will find it, scan it and send that to anyone who wants it... well enjoy the story! Oh, and I don't know if I gave there sister a name or not so I'm just gonna call her "their sister", ok?  
  
If Inu Yasha and Sessho-Maru had an Older Half Sister  
  
"INU YASHA!" yelled an angry female dog demon.  
  
Inu Yasha quickly turned around and came face to face with his older sister's big teary eyes and pleading face. Her hands were clasped together.  
  
"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" she asked  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and open his arms wide, 'I hope no body sees this...'  
  
She engulfed him into a big bear hug. She was head taller then him and she gave him a big smile.  
  
If they would have been paying attention to the bushes, they would have seen Sessho-Maru fuming, 'Why don't I get a hug!?' he thought to himself.  
  
He jumped out of the bushes and did the same thing his older sister had done. He clasped his hands together and gave them a big puppy dog face, "Can I have a hug?"  
  
His other siblings nodded and open their arms and invited him to there family hug. All of them had a smile on their faces, but that didn't last for long.  
  
'Here's my chance!' Sessho-Maru quickly let go of the family hug and ran away, deep into the forest. 'I can't believe I hugged them.'  
  
Inu and his sister looked at the direction in confusion. Inu looked to his side and found that his sword was missing, "HEY!" he yelled.  
  
"What just happened?" Inu's sister said and began to cry a little...  
  
With Sessho-Maru...  
  
"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I did it!" Sessho-Maru exclaimed as he stood on a ball that looked like the world with the sun shining behind him, giving him the look of victory.  
  
"Did what, Lord Sessho-Maru?" Rin asked.  
  
"Look!" he said happily.  
  
She gasped, "YAY! You got your brother's sword!" she yelled and danced around him.  
  
'I can finally kill the toad that has followed me around for far too long!' Sessho-Maru thought to himself as he cried happy tears with his fist in the air and biting his lip preventing him form screaming like a sissy girl in a concert.  
  
"Oh Jaken," Sessho-Maru said kindly.  
  
"Yes me Lord. What do you-," Jaken was quickly cut off  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" Sessho-Maru yelled and the attack did nothing but cut off the toad's head. The toad's body fell to the ground and created a pool of blood which Rin started to dance around, chanting "He did it! He did it!"  
  
"Sessho-Maru!" yelled his angry sister. Sessho-Maru froze.  
  
Sessho-Maru slowly turned around and came face to face with angry siblings and he squeaked like a mouse. They glared at him and he began to sweat uncontrollably, "Eh heh heh heh? Hi guys?" he said nervously.  
  
"Give me that!" his sister demanded and she took the sword right out of his hand.  
  
"Hey!" he cried.  
  
She held the sword firmly in her grasp as her bothers turned chibi and started crying.  
  
"It's my sword! Can I have it back?" Inu Yasha said as he tried to take it.  
  
"NO! I want daddy's sword! Daddy never loved me!" Sessho-Maru countered.  
  
"Um..." was all she could say.  
  
Ten Minutes later of her thinking and her brothers crying....  
  
"I'll give it to baby brother! It's his after all," she said happily.  
  
"Really? Oh thank you!" Inu said with a smile and the scene turned into a multicolor with bubbles floating around in background where his eyes turned all starry like (AN: ya know, the type where someone is thinking of a happy thought or their getting something they REALLY wanted? Yes? No?).  
  
"Yup," she said as her and Inu hugged her.  
  
Sessho-Maru fell to the floor and started to cry uncontrollably, "NO! I wanted daddy's sword! He never did loveded me! He gave me stupid useless sword! Why didn't daddy love me!? I was his first son!" he whined as a pool of tears started to form around his body.  
  
"AHH!! I'm drowning!" Rin yelped in now neck deep in Sessho-Maru's lake of tears.  
  
The scene closes with Inu and his sister still hugging and in the background, we see Rin in a boat and Jaken's body floating away while Sessho-Maru is chin deep.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T HE LOVE ME!?"  
  
The End!   
  
Well, I hoped you enjoyed this. Now please, REVIEW! Tell me what you thought of it and check out my other fics: and Kikyo's Resurrection Day and Hot Inu. Well, buh-bye and catch ya all later! 


End file.
